Many processes have been proposed for treating subdivided matter with various chemicals in order to obtain stable aggregates. Some methods are based on the use of silicates, such as for example emulsions of aqueous solutions of an alkali metal silicate in hydrocarbon liquids with addition of an aqueous solution containing a silicate precipitator (U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,267) or alcohol solutions of organic silicates (U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,623). These compositions are mainly employed for strengthening unconsolidated sand-like material in a subsurface formation near the borehole of a water, oil or gas well. The resulting cohesive masses are permeable to the flow of water, oil or gas.
Other widely used compositions are aqueous hydraulic cement compositions which may also contain resinous compounds and other additives, such as glycols. They are employed in sealing operations and in underground operations associated with wellbores for the purpose of inhibiting the passage of water.
It has also been suggested to treat soils in order to improve their compressive strength by applying on the soil a mixture of cement and alkali metal silicate and then an aqueous solution of a silicate precipitator (British Pat. Nos. 861,378 and 1,597,782). A drawback of this method is that the silicate precipitators are mainly organometallic complexes which are toxic. Moreover, these treatments impart acceptable strength to the soil only after a relatively long period of time, and the agglomerates tend to break down and disintegrate when heavy forces and pressures are applied a few hours after treatment.
A process for consolidating soils having a poor mechanical strength would be highly desirable because it could be widely used in many countries for the solidification of soils for the construction of buildings and runways. There is also a need for a process which enables one to consolidate soils with formation of a cohesive mass having exceptionally high compressive strength. It would also be a benefit to the art if a method was available for consolidating any soil without respect to the nature of the treated soil.